


The new "cumming" of Jesus. ft. Lucifer and God

by straightforwardsin



Series: Unthinkable yet Perfectly sinful creations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bible, Bible Orgy, HOLY, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardsin/pseuds/straightforwardsin
Summary: Even with Jesus's miracles, he couldn't convince people to be good. Jesus felt down, his whole purpose was to make people good and he couldn't do it. Lucifer seeks him on the dark side, and God is convinced he can stop this madness. Let's see how sinful it gets when he intervenes.





	The new "cumming" of Jesus. ft. Lucifer and God

**Author's Note:**

> Sofia wrote most of this because IM FUCKING RETARDED AND CANT WRITE.  
> were both going to hell  
> if you get shamefully horny just imagine them as someone else, but your subconscious will always know you nutted to a bible orgy.  
> Sinful, Just sinful.

**Even with Jesus's miracles, he couldn't convince people to be good. Jesus felt down, his whole purpose was to make people good and he couldn't do it.**

"What is my purpose, Daddy?", he was speaking to God, his father. There was no response. "I might be able to help...", a sly and childish voice came from behind Jesus. He turned around to see a young boy floating with wings and a huge smile on his face."Who are you?, and how can you help?" said Jesus slightly confused. "I'm Lucifer, ruler of hell" said the young boy devilishly. Lucifer got closer to Jesus and in response, Jesus blushed. "Ah, L-Lucifer-san!". Jesus was standing so he could tell that he was quite taller than the boy. "Don't worry, i'm 1000 years old", Lucifer said to reassure Jesus. "Why does your age matter? How can you help me?", Jesus asked the same question again as he was still confused. Lucifer smiled again and put his hands on Jesus's shoulders. "I'm here to convince you to go to the dark side", Lucifer said confidently as he looked Jesus straight in the eyes. Jesus blushed a shade of divine red as Lucifer gazed into his eyes, it felt as if this had been destined. "L-Lucifer-san w-why should I go to th-the dark side?" Jesus nervously said while trying to cover up the fact he was bothered. "Oh my" Lucifer said surprisingly "You seem to have something going on down there" he gazed at      Jesus looking up and down before he moved closer to him, so close they were almost kissing." L-Lucifer s-stop " Jesus said as Lucifer began to grab the back of his head in a seductive manner, Jesus began to say something but was interrupted when Lucifer's soft lips touched his own. " _Mmph!_ ", Jesus knew this was wrong and his daddy would punish him but he couldn't stop... it felt so good! Lucifer put in his tongue while he reached down Jesus's pants. Jesus kissed him back passionately and began to grab Lucifer's firm but round ass. "Mm" Lucifer moaned into the kiss as Jesus began to squeeze his ass tightly. They pulled away and looked at each other. Both of them were panting. Jesus has never experienced this before, especially with a guy. They were both hard. "I know what to do~", said Lucifer with a smirk. Jesus's pants were already taken off so Lucifer began. He stopped floating and instead sat on on his lap where his head was on the level of Jesus's member. Jesus swallowed in panic, "Please be _gentle..._ ". Lucifer only smiled in response as he began to lick the balls. He wanted to start at the bottom and slowly work his way up.  Jesus shuddered with every lick and movement that Lucifer made. It was difficult for Jesus to stay standing up due to the immense please he was feeling. Once Lucifer had made his way to the top, Jesus asked shyly, " _W-_ What's next?". Lucifer giggled and then proceeded to insert Jesus's dick into his mouth. Jesus squealed in surprise but tried to keep his cool. Lucifer began to suck and lick, suck and lick. "It felt like heaven.. no! Better than heaven! Is this what the dark side feels like?", Jesus thought about this while he was close to cumming. Suddenly Jesus began to panic again, "Wait! I'm about _to-_ ", it was too late. Jesus came into Lucifer's mouth and Lucifer took it all with pleasure. "You're certainly easy to please" said Lucifer whilst he licked his lips "If you join me on the dark side, ill give you this pleasure anytime you want me t-" Lucifer was cut off by a divine bright light appearing "YOU, STOP TRYING TO TURN MY SON INTO SOMETHING AWFUL" said a very mature attractive daddy-looking figure."Daddy!", Jesus was shocked. He did not expect his father to appear. He was lost, but not Luci. "How about we make a deal? Huh?", Luci gave that sly smile again. "If WE make you cum, Jesus is mine.". Jesus was confused, "What? Sex with Daddy? I could never!", but it looks like he didn't have a choice as God quickly responded, "Fine, I will never lose to someone like you!". Suddenly there was light that blinded both Jesus and Luci, they covered up their eyes. God walked out of the light. He was a tall man, at least 6'4 feet, with muscular build and a glorious white silky hair and beard. Despite the silky hair, he did not look old. He was a total Daddy. "Ah~", Luci licked his lips and smiled, "Isnt this great? It's like a family reunion and I was thinking we-", God interrupted Luci, "Let's get this over with already, I know I will win". Jesus was shocked, "W-What? I-Is this really happening??". Luci and Jesus were already naked and now it was time for God to take off his clothes. Luckily, he didnt wear much. God took off his clothes slowly, possibly so Jesus and Luci could look at and adore his gorgeous muscular and fit body. "Jesus, lie down and close your eyes, son. This will be over soon". Jesus lied down and Luci covered his eyes with what Jesus presumed to be Luci's underwear but he didnt say anything. He then felt Luci's gentle and small hands on his cock. There was some kind of oil or perhaps lube on them. He smeared it all over Jesus's cock, preparing Jesus for Luci. He began to stroke Jesus's cock more as the oil made his member very sensitive, and he couldn't help but to let out little moans as Luci got him harder and harder. "W-what are you going to do next?" asked Jesus "Listen to your dad and just lay down and keep your eyes closed, okay sugar? don't be worried" said Lucifer demandingly. Lucifer began to slowly insert Jesus's cock into his tight little asshole " _Mm_ " moaned Jesus as Luci pushed him deeper and deeper, Jesus was all the way in Lucifer, he got closer to Jesus's face.They were both panting and feeling Lucifer's breath on him made Jesus even harder. " _Ah~~_ ", Lucifer moaned with great pleasure. They started to kiss and it was time for God to come in. God began to insert his fingers into Jesus to prepare him. Jesus didnt expect this but was too busy with Lucifer to say anything. Once 2 fingers were in, God began to separate his fingers and move them around. Jesus moaned in response. It was so wrong to have sex with your own father but the wrong doing is what made Jesus like it even more.. he was becoming a bad boy. God took out his fingers and the tip of his 7 inch cock touched Jesus. Jesus moaned "ah~ stick it in daddy~" God smiled and chuckled slightly, he then began to tease Jesus's entrance before sticking it in and pounding hard " _unh unh unh~_ " moaned God as he went faster and deeper, Jesus was whimpering under his breath " _daddy~ daddy~ unh_ ". They were all moving, and grunting. Luci on Jesus's dick and God's dick in Jesus. They were panting, moaning and thrusting. "Ah! I'm cummi-", they all came at the same time. God had lost and Jesus had to go to the dark side now.. hell. Both Jesus and God thought that Jesus would had to commit crimes and use his miracles for bad but instead Luci had something else in mind. Jesus was put into shackles and he became a cum dumpster for the demons. Sometimes God would look down at him from heaven but it only to grieve on his loss, his dear son whom he'd love so much. His son who he had cum inside. Jesus was now gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You just read this whole thing. Sinful. Lets pray you didnt nut, or get aroused. This is GOD JESUS and LUCIFER smut. Filthy.  
> Ive gotta bleach my eyes and mind after helping write this. Fucking Kill me.


End file.
